The Story of Mii
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: <html><head></head>Sick of the childish life in GoldenRod Island, Zero the Mii sets off to find a place where he can utilize his skills in swordsmanship - Smash Brothers. Little does he know, the journey to become a Smash fighter is long and hard. Can he take the extra challenge? Rated T for violence.</html>
1. Prolouge 1 : A Miis Life

**Hello all, and welcome to another story written by your truly, Icee The Hedgehog!**

**Yes, I decided to try out a new idea regarding my Miis for SSB4, so, I hope you all like it. Feel free to review if you'd like to - your feedback matters.**

**Anyways, enough blabbing. As you know, no one here owns SSB...blahblah...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

_**CLANG**__!_

"Alright, what the heck is going on and why!?" I yell at no one in particular as I open my eyes to this sound as usual. Someone's probably gotten into an argument...as usual. When doesn't some Mii get into an argument over something stupid anymore? It seems like every single morning at least one set of Miis are yelling and throwing things in their apartment, making the biggest mess in the history of ever...and today, it just so happens that the arguing Miis are in the apartment above mine...which means I have to listen to it until someone gets them to simmer down! Just what I wanted to wake up to, right?

By the way, the name's Zero. Zero the Mii. I don't know why I was given such a name, but most of the people I live with here on GoldenRod Island say its because whoever created me must've been a MegaMan X fan, as I look just like that robot named Zero that goes on missions with the main hero, MegaMan X...whoever the heck he is. Unlike the other Miis, I was never much of a gamer, so the mention of any video game characters just sends me into a jumbled puzzle of confusion. In fact, I suppose you can say I'm not much like other Miis at all.

I was never your typical happy, naive, food-obsessed Mii. Unlike the others here, I didn't just move into this island of my own accord. I was sent here by the queen of a faraway country of which I can't even remember the name of, Queen Violet after I saved her and her two children, Princess Shelia and Prince Owen from another evil monster. Yes...ANOTHER monster. I'd saved her some years back from an evil ghost known as the Ultimate Ghost when all of the other "heroes" in my group cowered and ran away. Unlike the typical "hero" Mii, I was never one to run off, even when faced with the toughest of monsters. I defeated that ghost on my own, and was designated Queen's protectorate, in a sense. I watched her grow, gain a husband and have her two children...and I helped her continue to raise them even after her husband vanished. That's why it hurt so much when she wanted me to leave the country, saying that I needed to go out and do better things with myself. At the time, I saw nothing better to do than protect her, but I guess she didn't feel the same way. Having heard that this island was looking for residents, she sent me off on a boat with all of my things, despite me not wanting to go, and off I went to this island...this island of loud, obnoxious, childish Miis that I wish I could just rip the heads off of nine times out of ten.

I guess this island isn't all bad. I mean, it never rains, it's never too cold or hot - just a happy medium. There's a food mart, clothes shop, hat shop, interior shop and concert hall all within walking distance of our apartments. Heck, if we take a short boat ride, we can go to an amusement park, park, and cafe that are open 24/7! However, the major thing that makes all this useless is the fact that we have no money, unless our caretaker, who we call "Maya's look-alike" gives us it. At first, that wasn't so much of an issue, as she took care of us daily,but then she quit showing up. Immediately, everything went to heck here. Nobody had money, so people were resorting to stealing from the shop or breaking into the cafe kitchens since they had no other way to get food, and anytime anyone heard of someone somehow picking up food, an argument would break out, even between the very best of friends.

Luckily for me, I never had to resort to that nonsense, being as how I am still skilled in the way of the sword. I never minded blood, so hunting was easy for me. Though I would share with my friends, I made sure that my apartment was always closed and locked when I wasn't going to be home. The last thing I needed was for some idiot Mii to break in, especially in times like these. I just wish that a new caretaker would come and care for us, or that these lazy-butt Miis would learn to get off their butts and do something with themselves besides argue and fight to fix this problem before this whole island goes to heck.

"Zero? Zero are you home?"

That was the voice of my best friend, nicknamed Iris. Iris and I apparently had the same creator, as we were both modeled after video game characters. Iris and I are next door neighbors at Mii apartments, and as such, we quickly became friends. She comes from a peaceful country not too far away in a small town where the townspeople took great pride in flower growing. She's one of the few "Master Gardeners" who were able to grow over 20 different breeds of unique flowers. Now her collection has grown to upwards of 50 different breeds, including several rare breeds. I don't know how she does it, because anytime I try growing anything, it always falls flat. On top of her skills in gardening, Iris too has her own skills in combat. Always wanting a blaster of her own, Iris was finally given one by my other close friend, Alia, also modeled somewhat after a game character. Alia is an expert in craft. She can literally make anything with her hands, from sculptures to basic computer models. I envy her craftsmanship, especially with how she was able to build Iris's entire slip-on buster from scrap metal found in the landfill! However, Alia is also very violent. She has a temper like a bomb. One minute she'll be fine, and the next she's yelling. I'm honestly concerned she may be involved in a fight sooner or later...

"Zero, please open the door!" Iris yells, pounding on my door. "It's important! Alia's in an argument with Aaron and they won't say sorry! We need to help them!"

"What happened this time?" I sigh as I open the door, none too much in the mood to settle an argument. Heck, I'm not even dressed yet, still in my red colred jammies.

"Apparently Alia's R.O.B. unit got busted and she's ticked off...now she and Aaron are throwing stuff and are flaming mad! We need to do something before they trash the whole second floor!" Iris exclaims.

I sigh... I knew it would happen sooner or later. I just knew it...

"Alright...just give me a second to get my clothes and my sword." I answer groggily, rubbing my eyes. I only got 4 hours of sleep, by the way.

"Alright, I'm sorry to bug you, but it was important." Iris said as I close the door so I can get dressed, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

_Yes...I sure wish we had a new caregiver. If we stay like this for too much longer, this island's going to go straight into never ending chaos..._

That was my last thought before I vanish into my room to get my clothes.


	2. Prolouge 2: The Mansion Delemma

**Prolouge 2: The Mansion Dilemma**

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Ha!" a blue, humanoid robot yells, swinging his Fire Sword down upon a black colored angel. As had happened many times before, the angel blocks the hit. However, unlike last time, the blue robot had no time to react before the angel dashes at him with his Side Smash, pinning the robot to the large wooden oak tree in the middle of the Smash Mansion's courtyard. The blue robot was hit in the head, causing him to slam into the tree and flinch. This gave the angel enough time to dash back at the robot, raising one of the pieces to his bow to the blue robot's neck, ending the training session.

"I win..again!" the angel says in a cocky tone, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Gah...Fine, Dark Pit!" the frustrated blue robot grumbles to himself as he stands up, fixing his helmet as it had almost come off when he took that harsh hit to the head. "But I told you to go easy on me! I just wanted a light training session, not a dented helmet!"

"And I already told you...just because you're a kid doesn't mean I have to go easy on you, Mega Man!" Dark Pit argues. "And I won't go easy on you. I go easy on no one! Let's train again when you can actually put up a fight!"

Mega Man growls to himself as Dark Pit walks away in his usual cocky and overconfident way. Though Dark Pit is a good training partner, Mega Man never liked Dark Pit as a person. He's so inconsiderate of others, at least in Mega Man's eyes...and this was a perfect example of it. Never gave two craps when he was defeated...always just found a way to put Mega and the other Smashers down for their failures, be it big or small. It vaguely reminded Mega Man of his own rival back in his world, Bass. Except Bass was ten times worse.

"Hey, Rock!" the unmistakable voice of Sonic The Hedgehog calls out as he and Pac-Man rush out of the Mansion. Sonic looks excited, Pac-Man seeming equally by their expressions, Mega Man knew they had probably just found out some great news and now want to spill the beans to their "Mascot buddy".

"Hey Sonic! Hey Pac!" Mega Man greets calmly, setting his anger towards Dark Pit aside. "How was the training session?"

"I lost...again..." Pac-Man sighs. "But that's alright, to be expected, since Sonic's a vet and all..."

"Hey, don't down yourself, Pac!" Sonic grins. "You're becoming pretty tough yourself! With some more practice, I bet you'll be kicking butt just like the rest of us!"

"Right...we've still got a whole month to prepare!" Pac-Man nods. "And just you wait...I'll beat you before then~!" He winked at his friend.

"Anyways!" Sonic says. "So, Pac and I were doing Multi Man...and you won't believe who we saw in the teleporter room!"

"Hm?" Mega Man raises an eyebrow, interested. "Who was it?"

"We saw Dr. Mario!" Sonic said. "Actually in the training room...training! Not doing med stuff! Do you know what this means!?"

"So those rumors of him going back to fighting were true after all..." Mega Man smiles. "That's great! I can't fight to see the good doctor in combat!"

"Me either! But we have to keep this secret." Sonic replies.

"Yeah, he told us to not tell anyone that we saw him, but...I guess Sonic saw reason to tell you guys." Pac-Man says. "Though I don't see what the big deal is..."

"You're still new yet to get it, Pac." Sonic says. "You see...Dr. Mario was originally one of the Melee Rejects. He was only continuing to live here because he was needed for medical purposes. But now that Nurse Chansey's becoming more skilled, there's been talk of him possibly going back to fight...and turns out it's all true! I'm super excited because I have yet to see him fight, but R.O.B. says that according to Game and Watch, he's pretty good. I can't wait to actually see his moves!"

"Oh...I see." Pac-Man didn't seem to hyped about it for some reason. Meantime, Sonic and Mega Man are so happy about the return of the old Melee fighter that they could hardly contain it. Perhaps it was just their childish natures showing through.

"By the way, how is R.O.B. anyway?" Mega Man asks in concern after a few moments. Ever since the new tourney was announced and more and more newbies were entering, R.O.B. had grown fearful of getting the boot. It was so bad that the poor robot had become isolated from the others in the Mansion. It worried Mega Man greatly.

"Still hasn't come out of his room..." Sonic replies sadly. "I'm starting to worry about the guy, to be honest. I only was able to talk to him because I wanted to check on him as usual...:

"Me too..." Mega Man frowns. "I'm really hoping the Hand announces his return soon so he'll return to his normal self again...I miss our old robot pal..."

Suddenly, all is cut off when the intercom clicks on.

"_Would Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, and Mario - AKA the Mascots - please come into my office, along with Dark Pit and Toon Link? I have urgent news for you."_the loud voice of Master Hand booms over the intercom. "_Repeat, Sonic, Pac-Man, Mega Man, Mario, Dark Pit, and Toon Link please report to my office! Thank you!"_

"Awww...what did we do...?" Pac-Man complains.

"Urgent news, huh?" Sonic shrugs. "Welp, let's go see what this is all about." Mega Man nods his agreement as he and Sonic head into the office, Pac-Man trailing behind.

* * *

><p>No Smasher likes going to Master Hand's office, and the same is true for the Third Party Smashers. When Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man arrive in the office, they feel tense as always. A row of six school chairs sit in front of Master Hand's large wooden desk, in which he is currently not at, much to the Smashers' relief. Each of said chairs are blue in color and bear the new Smash Bros 4 logo on their backs. Dark Pit, Mario, and Toon Link are already seated in three of the chairs,, anxiously awaiting Master Hand...Well, with the exception of Dark Pit, who looks like he doesn't even care. Mario doesn't seem to much care either as he's busy on SmashBook on his phone.<p>

Knowing somebody had to make a move, Mega Man walks ahead and pulls out the chair next to Mario, sitting down next to him. He glanced briefly at what Mario was doing on SmashBook and "humphed" slightly when he sees that all Mario was doing was messaging Peach. Sonic walks ahead next and sits on the other side of Mario, while Pac-Man sits in the chair at the end of the row.

Before long, Master Hand opens the door, revealing the Smashers that he called sitting in the chairs. Sonic and Mega Man look up at him, while Mario rushes to get his phone put away before the Hand has a fit about technology being used in his office.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Master Hand says in his usual authoritative tone, floating in the chair at the desk.

"Yeah, yeah, cut to the chase!" Sonic said, getting antsy already. "I for one don't wanna sit in this seat for any longer than I have - "

"Alright, Sonic!" Master Hand cuts him off. "We all understand thiat you don't want to sit and listen to me, but you all need to be here for this important announcement!"

Sonic crosses his arms and taps his foot while Mega Man just groans, wishing Sonic wasn't so antsy all the time. It wasn't so much the fact that Sonic had to be at this meeting, but more so the fact that he can't sit in a seat for more than 5 minutes without wanting to leave...much to everyone, especially Master Hand's dismay.

:Anyway, so for why I called you." Master Hand continues. Everyone is now looking attentively at the Hand. "I have a very important announcement for you all - Miis are going to be in the next tournament!"

"_WHAT!?" _Sonic stands up, slamming his hand on the desk. "Master Hand, you can't be serious!"

"Yesh...I-a have to-a agree with Sonic there." Mario says in agreement. "Don't you-a remember why we-a didn't have them for-a Brawl? Miis are-a not mature enough...They're a handful, and-a we already have enough-a trouble here with-a who we-a have!"

"It's not up for discussion you two!" Master Hand yells. "I don't want them here any more than you do...but the fans want it, and I'm getting sick of the E-Mails!"

"Oh, that's why half the people are here, because of the fanbase...At least, that's how I see it!" Dark Pit remarks.

"Don't complain about the fanbase, it got your sorry butt a spot, right?!" Sonic yells.

"_QUIET!" _Master Hand yells before this little bickering session becomes a Brawl. He knows that Sonic's a bit edgy since he's being confined to a chair for a meeting, and Dark Pit's just...well Dark Pit. Those two could easily start one hug Brawling session if Master Hand lets them bicker for too long, so he was sure to nip it in the bud right Mega Man, Pac-Man, and Toon Link are silent for now, just listening to what Master Hand needs to announce, even though they too are none too pleased about the Miis coming to live in the Mansion.

"Now! Before I was so rudely interrupted!" Master Hand continues as everyone simmers down, Mario and Sonic returning to their seats. "We're only having three Miis come, and I've done some research to find some fairly mature Miis so we don't have any more chaos in this house than needed."

"Mature Miis...I'd like to see that happen!" Sonic says.

"_ENOUGH OF THE LIP!" _Master Hand yells. "_IF YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH WITH ANOTHER NEGATIVE COMMENT DURING THIS SESSION, YOU AND YOU ONLY ARE CLEANING WARIO'S BATHROOMS! ARE WE CLEAR?!"_

"Yes...sir..." Sonic shuts up.

"Now...the three Miis are living on an island known as GoldenRod island." Master Hand continues. "I've known about this island for awhile, but being as how we don't have the proper transportation, I never thought that there was a way to get there. However, this past year, I've learned of a narrow strip of land connecting our city to this "island". As such. I've been working on getting train tracks set up so we could get some Miis over here for Smash...and I just received news that the tracks are done!"

"So that means I'm going to have to go get them, right?" Toon Link speaks up, not sounding happy to do itt. Despite the official timelines, Toon Link and Spirit Tracks Link seem to be mistaken for the same Link...such is why Toon Link has no choice but to drive a train that he knows little, if anything about.

"Don't worry, you're not going alone!" Master Hand continues. "That's why the rest of you are here. Sonic, Mario, Mega Man and Pac-Man, as mascots, I trust you four to give the Miis a warm Smash Welcome. As for Dark Pit...this might be a learning experience."

"What?!" Dark Pit yells.

"Don't think I don't know!" Master Hand yells over him. as Pac-Man and Mega Man rub their heads. wishing everyone would quit yelling. "I've been hearing about your rude behavior to the other Smashers during training sessions, and I for one won't stand for it! I'm going to nip this issue in the bed now by sending you out on the journey to GoldenRod Island with everyone else here. Hopefully that'll be enough to get you to straighten up and fly right...no puns intended."

"But Master Hand -"

"It's not up for discussion!" Master Hand cuts Dark Pit off before he can argue. about the matter. "You're coming, and that's that! All of you leave in an hour, so get your bags packed for the week, because it's about a 3 day trip there and back!"

"Say what now?!" Toon Link shouts, sounding panicked. "You mean to tell me that you want me to get on a train - of which I hardly know ANYTHING about mind you, and drive it saly for 3 days there and 3 days back!?"

"I'm sure you're more than capable, Toon." Master Hand says/ "After all, you do it all the time when people test out that new Spirit Tracks stage, so you can do it just fine now!"

" For the last time, I don't even drive that train - "

"Well someone sure does and you're the only one in there!" Master Hand interrupted, getting irritated with Smashers always having something to say back when he says something. "We're doing it that way, and that's final, all of you! Now get your things! You are dismissed!"

Everyone gets up, grumbling to themselves either about the Miis, the train ride, or just everything in general that Master Hand had to say. They then scatter to their seprate rooms to get their things together for the long journey ahead...


	3. The Snapping Point

**Chapter One: The Snapping Point**

"Come on, Zero, be reasonable!" Iris tries to reason with me as she watches me throw my things into a small, leather shoulder bag. "You can't just leave! Things are bad enough out there as it is! If you leave now, you're just making things harder for yourself!"

"Iris, I can deal with it!" I tell her for the last time, "I'm sorry, but things have gone too far around here. When I see people arguing over spoiled milk, that's where I draw the line! This is more than just a desperate need for food...this is flat out childish crap! Those Miis living here don't even _want _the stuff that's being argued over - they are just arguing over it because they want to act like brats...and I for one am not about to live with it any longer!"

I continue to throw my clothes into the bag, when Iris grabs my hand firmly, yet gently.

"And just _where_ are you going to go?" she asks me. "Do you think you're just going to make a living on the streets?" Her voice is still angry, but I notice a slightly saddened tone to it, as if the idea of me being on the streets deeply saddens her.

"Iris, I'm skilled in swordsmanship." I explain, twisting my hand out of her grip so that I can continue packing my bag. "I can hunt just fine! Now let go of me and leave me alone!"

"But what about Alia?! She's your friend too! Are you just going to leave her?!"

Iris continues to spout out reasons why I shouldn't go, but I soon grow to ignore her, continuing to pack my belongings. Absolutely _nothing_ can change my mind, I'm leaving. Anything, even life on the streets is better than living in this run-down apartment with childish Miis arguing simply because they can. I am beyond being talked into reason.

"Please...don't you have any idea of where to go?" Iris whines. "Please...I just don't want you on the street... I heard there's a combat place called Smash Bros that's looking for new members. Did you ever think of applying? I tried to apply myself, but I still haven't heard back from the Hand."

I freeze at the mention of Smash Bros, but just as quickly turn away, not saying anything. The real answer is yes, I have tried to apply for Smash - numerous times, actually, ever since the Brawl Tournament was being worked on. However, my request letters that I would send to Master Hand, the head of the Smash Bros and the one in charge of new recruits would always deny my request, stating that Miis cannot be in the tournament saying that "Miis do not have a valid method of fighting and cannot enter the tournament because they lack proper combat skills for a tournament like this where they compete against gaming icons". Though, in all honesty, I believe that Master Hand has more reasons than just that for not letting me in, since I've explained in my most recent letter a complete moveset that I could use in combat, even including all of my specials, attacks, and even what a shield might look like. I have yet to get that letter back, and being as how I've been denied five times now, I'm pretty sure that Master Hand just threw it in the garbage without even opening it. Needless to say, being denied a spot in Smash Bros really made me sad, because it would be the only place I'd be able to make use of my skills on the battlefield - and Master Hand won't even accept my applications...

"Zero?" Iris tilts her head as she looks at me. "You alright?"

"i'm fine." I say shaking my head."It's just, I've already been denied a million times for Smash. Master Hand probably just threw out my application for this new tourney."

"Please try again with Smash Bros...I mean who knows." Iris seems hopeful now. "Maybe they're going to surprise us! Maybe the Smash Train is on its way right now to get you!"

"Right." I say with sarcasm. "And pigs are gonna fly too."

"Well even so...even if you don't get into Smash, the train that run here are free to Miis wanting to leave this island." Iris says. "At very least, you can hitch a ride into Smashville and at least get a job at a fast food place or something. You can't just go out on the street...even someone like you would never make it."

I sigh, caving in at last.

"Fine. I'll go to the train station. and get a ride to Smashville...Though I know it'll be pointless..." I mumble the last part so she doesn't hear me, but she does anyway.

"It _won't _be pointless." Iris said. "If you're worried about me being alone back here, you can still visit. The train's always free to us Miis, especially being as how the living conditions on this island aren't the best. You're not the first Mii to leave this island for better opportunities, and you won't be the last. If it makes you feel any better, I'll take you to the train station."

I sigh once more and nod, knowing she won't take a no for an answer. Immediately after I zip up my bag, Iris takes my hand and leads me to the train station.

**~.~.~.~.~**

The train station is loud and noisy as always. Miis are practically filling this place to the point that it's full to bursting. Not only is the GoldenRod Island Train station a place for Miis to take the train to and from Smashville,. but it's also a great place for Mii couples to hang out, chat, or even grab a bite to eat in the nearby restaurant attached to the train station. Being as how it's midday, it's packed with Miis and couples just chatting away or waiting in the long line at the resteraunt. I heard the place serves pretty good food, but being as how it's one of the few places that we can get food for free, it's very hard to get a reservation because they fill very easily. Unless of course, if you get up at 6 in the morning when the phone lines open to call, but seriously, who wants to do that?

Despite the many Miis crowding the small train station, I can still pick up the sight of my other friends from a distance away. I notice my other friend, Alia standing not too far from where Iris and I walked in. Her boyfriend. "X" is standing beside her. X is just his nickname, having been named after another MegaMan character, for whatever reasons. I have no idea of what his real name is, nor do I really care.

I was going to go on over and talk to Alia while I wait on the next train to arrive in about an hour, but I immediately decide against it. Sure, I want to tell Alia what I have decided to do with myself, but as far as X is concerned, it's not his business. X and I have never gotten along so well, and he knows quite clearly how much I hate the fact that he and Alia are going out together. I'm sorry, but in my opinion he's just a stuck up jerk. Always thinking that he's better than everyone else, and that his farts don't stink like anyone elses - if you know what I mean. People like that sicken me beyond compare. I've even talked to Alia about her having such a boyfriend, but she would never listen to me. It's now to the point where I don't bother trying to get Alia to break up with him - she's too deeply in love with him to be talked out of it, and it's a shame. Still, it doesn't mean that I have to associate with X, and I sure as heck will not.

I suddenly feel an elbow to the ribs.

"Zero, are you really not going to say goodbye to Alia?" Iris whispers to me in a rather angry tone. "She's been your friend since you moved onto this island and you don't have the decency to say goodbye?!"

Iris has yet to know about my problems with X. Though she knows enough about me to be able to write a very embarrassing biography of my life, there are still a few things things that I keep from even her, and my problems with X is one of them. Well, I would tell Iris, but I already know how things went down when I told her that I had problems with another resident on the island, this stuck up Mii who I can't even remember the name of. Iris was so mad that she drove the guy off of the island. After that whole ordeal, I decided to not let her know of my problems with other Miis in specific unless they were urgent problems.

"...I will later." I decide to leave it at that, hoping that she doesn't try to press on the issue.

"No!" Iris yells, grabbing my arm. "The train will be here in an hour! You need to say goodbye to her now!"

"But Iris, she's busy talking to her boyfriend - she's not going to give two -"

The next thing I know, I am being dragged by my arm over to X and Alia, who are chatting away about something to do with grocery shopping.

"Alia!" Iris speaks up, trying to get her attention. "Can you pause your convo for a second? Zero has something important to tell you!"

_Great, and you make me have to speak... Sometimes I wish I could just...I dunno, kill you, Iris..._

"Hold on just a second/" Alia pauses her conversation with X. She turns to me. "What is it, Zero?"

"Well...I'm actually going to leave the island..." I say, not wanting to be the one to say it. Cure you (again) Iris!

"Oh, so you're finally leaving?" X butts in. "Good riddance - I won't miss you!"

"X!" Alia scolds, sighing as she turns to me, a saddened look on her face. "Zero...why are you leaving? I know the way the other Miis act nowadays are absolutely ridiculous, but it doesn't mean you have to leave!"

"I'm sorry...but when I find people arguing about spoiled milk, it's time to draw the line." I state, feeling no remorse about my decision. "I need to get away. I'm sorry Alia. I'm sure you and X will be fine on your own." I turn towards the train tracks.

Alia looks down, knowing there's no changing my mind.

"...Was anything I did a reason for you to leave?" she asks me after a few minutes.

I don't answer. I mean, I don't want to make her feel bad, but the truth is that yes, Alia's frequent arguments with other Miis have caused me to want to leave even more. I know that it's not her fault, as she has trouble controlling her temper, but it still doesn't make it any less annoying.

Alia sighs. "I guess the answer to that's a yes,,,: she says softly.

"Real mature Zero...leaving because of things out of her control...I thought she was a friend?" X asked me.

"Do you think this isn't hard on me?!" I snap, glaring at X.. "It isn't! So -"

"Anyway!" Iris interrupts before we can start arguing. "We've still got 45 minutes! Want to grab a quick bite to eat? The lunch rush has died down a bit, so maybe we can get a seat in the restaurant. I'm sure they'll let us in when they realize why we're going. After all, I do know a few of the waitresses there."

Iris is pretty good at getting the restaurant staff to get Alia and I seats, even without a reservation. You see, she often did volunteer work at the restaurant, helping to wait on tables and serve food to the many Miis who came in. As such, she's built pretty good relations with the staff, and is able to get herself and her friends in at almost anytime she wants us to eat. I am grateful for Iris, since she's probably why I have yet to lose myself over the food shortages, or worse, starve to death.

"...I suppose we can do that." Alia says with a nod.

"Just keep me away from _that _fool!" X yells, pointing at me as he says the word "that".

I turn my back.

"Zero?" Iris asks me. "Aren't you going to come?"

I don't answer. Now we're going to go out to eat, and I have to deal with X for an entire _meal_!? No. Just no. I refuse to spend my last hour on this island in misery. However, when my stomach growls, I am forced to comply. I know Iris won''t let me leave on an empty stomach, so I am just going to have to bite my tongue and deal with X.

"Fine." I say after a few minutes, though my tone clearly says that I don't want to go. Luckily though, Iris ignores me, and leads the way into the restaurant.

Luckily, Iris is able to get us seats in the restaurant, and within a few minutes, we are seated. X and Alia are sitting beside each other at one booth, and Iris and I at the other. The cafe is much different than the one over on the Luxury Island nearby. It's designed like your average pick up and go cafe, complete with the scents of coffee and syrup. Unfortunately, it's also quite loud and noisy, being as how everything's free, and everyone's quick to hop on the free ride as always.

I pick up my menu when the waitress hands them to us, keeping to myself as usual. Alia and X are talking about who knows what, and Iris seems a bit irritated about my behavior earlier, so I deem it best to just leave her alone for now. Besides, I'm not exactly in the mood for talking.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" the waitress asks us after a moment, causing me to look up from my menu. "Anything to drink?"

"Yes please." Iris is the first to respond. "Iced tea, unsweetened...no lemon please."

"I'll have some lemonade." Alia responds next.

"Just water for me." X answers.

The waitress writes all of sad orders down, and then turns to me. "And for you?'

"I'll just have some coffee." I state after a bit, looking back to my menu.

"Alright, those will be coming right up for you." the waitress says, closing her pad. "Just let me know when you all are ready to order."

With that, the waitress leaves, leaving us to ourselves. I bury my head once again in my menu.

"So...where exactly are you planning to go, Zero?" Alia asks after a bit, trying to break the silence.

I don't answer at first, pretending that I didn't hear her. In all honesty, despite the fact that this is the last time I will have the chance to, I don't really want to talk with Alia, Iris...and especially not X. However, it doesn't take long for Irs to elbow me in the ribs again, prompting me to look back at Alia.

"I'm going to Smashville...per Iris's request..." I mumble the last part in hopes that nobody but myself hears.

"And where else would you have gone?" Iris asks me before Alia can answer. "Lighten up. I have a good feeling about Master Hand not answering our letters."

"...You guys actually sent in request letters?" Alia seems interested. "I sent one in too a week back, but I'm pretty sure it got thrown away, so I thought nothing of it."

"You did what?!" X speaks up now. "You never told me that you were thinking of going off to Smash Bros! Why would you want to go to _that _dump? I heard that the Mansion's pretty chaotic. I wouldn't want to live there for sure. Especially living with pigs like Kirby, Yoshi, and did you hear that Pac-Man was gonna be there? Oh boy...you'd probably never get your meals there!"

"At least even if I did get in and Master Hand didn't just toss my invite, it'll be better for me to live there than here..." Alia says. "I know I have a sharp temper, and the way that the Miis on this island act isn't helping me improve it. Perhaps being a Smasher is just what I need. That, and we're all eventually going to starve to death since our caretaker isn't coming back."

I smile lightly. At least she realized her temper was a problem, and was willing to make an effort to fix it. Still doesn't make it any less annoying to deal with, however.

"Still...I'd rather be here than deal with the chaos of the Smash Mansion every day." X says, crossing his arms.

"I don't see where here's much better." I say. "At least in Smash, there's only about 40 other idiots I have to deal with instead of 99+..."

"All negativity aside, let's enjoy our meal, please!" Iris asks of us before we can start any potential arguments

"I'm just saying - "

"And I'm asking us to drop it and eat our meal in peace!" Iris shoots back. "This is the last meal we get to spend as friends, and I want to spent it without arguing, please and thank you!"

I close my mouth so X doesn't have anything else to answer to. Luckily, X is quiet, although he seems a little sad about the fact that Alia was even thinking to leave. In all honesty, I think that leaving X is the best idea ever for Alia's own sake, but that's a whole new story. I look up when the waitress returns with our drinks.

"So, have we decided what we'll have today?" she asks us, her pad and paper at the ready.

"Yes, we have."

With that, we order our food and continue our meal without further incident.

* * *

><p>By the time we're done eating, I'm in a rush, as I already hear the train's whistle coming towards the station. I have to hurry and get to the ticket booth if I want to get a seat on the train. Being as how train rides are free, it's first come, first serve. I hoped to get done eating about ten minutes ago, but that banana cream pie slice on display was just too good to resist taking home. Unfortunately, due to the fact that the cafe was busy, it took five whole minutes to get the slice out and into a bag.<p>

"Hurry!" Iris yells as I rush out of the cafe. "I got you a ticket! The train's on its way!"

"Alright alright, I'm coming!" I yell. "Thanks for the ticket though!"

I grab the ticket from Iris and check my bag, being sure that I didn't leave anything at the cafe as the train's whistles grow louder. A large group of Miis begins to gather at the train tracks, anxiously awaiting the train's arrival.

"Oh, Zero...I'll miss you so much!" Iris hugs me tightly. "Don't forget to visit us, alright?"

I don't bother to wriggle out of her grip. In fact, I hug back. To be honest, I am sad to leave my best friend, but things have just gotten that bad. At least she talked me into doing this and not going on the streets, of which I was okay with doing in the first place.

She lets go after a bit, and Alia walks up, shaking my hand.

"I wish you luck." she says, smiling. "Send us mail if you can't visit, at least. You know we'll reply."

I nod. "Thanks for the support guys."

I turn at that moment, seeing the train pull up. However, it's not the usual silver-grey train that we're used to seeing. In fact, this train isn't made of steel at all. It's wooden, and oddly resembles a train that I remember from a certain game...

_No...No freaking way...My eyes must be fooling me... It just can't be!_

The train comes to a screeching halt, causing many Miis at the front to step back as a familiar person steps out of the train - Toon Link.

"Holy crap...it really is the Smash Bros Train!" I find myself yelling out loud, as Iris smiles at me, seeming hopeful.

I notice Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man get out of the train next. Someone else inside the train blows the whistle to get all of the freaking out Miis to settle down.

"Alright-a!" Mario yells as the Miis become relatively quiet. Not everyone's totally silent, but it's at least quiet enough so that he can be heard. "Due to-a the many-a E-Mails reaching Master Hand's-a office about this-a matter, and-a the many letters-a coming in-a our mailbox, we-a have decided to-a include Miis in-a the next Smash-a Tournay!:"

Immediately, the group bursts into cheer. Surprisingly enough, I find myself screaming in delight, totally shocked and delighted to learn that I actually might have a chance in going to Smash.

"However, since-a there are-a a lot of different combinations of-a Miis, we had-a to select the top-a three that-a we felt would be the best-a fighters to-a live with us in-a the Mansion. Everyone is welcome to train, but-a these three will be the-a main three registered fighters! So-a, without further ado, here-a are the-a Miis we want to come-a with us on-a the train!"

Everyone goes silent. My heart's beating in my chest like mad.

_Please let them say my name!_

"The first Mii is our new Mii gunner, Iris!"

Iris's eyes widen as she gasps, throwing her arms around me. She's shocked into silence, but I can tell she's quite delighted to have been chosen to live in the Mansion as a registered fighter.

"I told you! I knew something good would happen!" Iris shouted happily. Alia gives a thumbs up, Heck, even X is smiling at Iris.

"Our Mii Brawler...Alia!"

"Ha! So all those fights were recognized!" I tease, smiling at Alia.

"Congrats, best friend!" Iris high fives Alia, who smiles in reply.

"And finally, our Mii Swordsman...Zero!"

"YES!: I shout out, letting out my own built up excitement. "YES! YES YES! I'm in!"

"Finally, after so long, we're in Smash...I can't believe it!" Iris smiled. "And we're all together...just like it should be."

"...Except one of us..." Alia looks sadly to X, who's looking at the ground in shame for the first time ever since I've met him.

"It's fine, Alia." X said. "If...you want the truth...I applied myself."

"And you had the nerve to call that place a dump! You're just as much a fool as I..."

"Stop." X holds his hand out, trying to stay calm.I The idea of Alia leaving hurts him a lot, so he isn't willing to yell this time around. "I got rejected because of my attitude. I...just wanted to apologize...and I wish you luck in Smash..."

I don't know whether to take X's apology to heart, or chew him out for the argument that he caused at the cafe. I decide to do neither, remaining silent as my spot.

"Alright-a, you three, get on-a the train!" Mario calls for us.

I'm the first to run for the train, eager to get on and meet the other Smashers who I'll beliving with. Iris is right behind me. Alia looks to X one more time, smiles, and then follows us.

Little did I know, there was much more that goes into being a Smash fighter than just being accepted for the job... I would soon find that out, and in the hard way.,.


End file.
